


Marriage Matters

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [34]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Tropey fun!, sort of regencyish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Reader is about to make a desperate escape from a marriage she doesn’t want, but an encounter with the prospective groom throws her for a loop.





	Marriage Matters

Marriage Matters

“You will Marry tomorrow and that is final.” 

With these words, your doom was sealed and you gave up the attempt to change your father’s mind, marching back to your room in high dudgeon. 

What a fate: doomed to marry the world’s most upright man—a man more than a decade older than you to boot. 

It wasn’t fair. Of course, you’d had suitors if your own choosing before, but they’d always turned out to be either too wild, too stuffy, or too bad tempered. Finding a mate wasn’t the problem—finding a good one was.

Flinging yourself on your bed with a sigh, you stared up at the gorgeous white dress hanging up on your wardrobe.

Under other circumstances, you would be thrilled to be able to wear such a beautiful creation, but it was merely a symbol of the gilded cage you would soon be entering. 

At twenty-five, it was high time for you to be married and your father had finally lost patience. The fine gentleman he’d selected was an honored Naval Captain, with a sizable income and a glorious estate.

You didn’t care about all that—you wanted to marry for love or not at all. Plans began to form in your head for an escape plan—a desperate, last resort to get out of your ceremony to a man you’d barely met and hadn’t seen for years. 

Throwing back the bedcovers, you looked critically at them, wondering if they could make a long enough rope if tied together. Given how high up your room was, you decided a little investigation was worth it before trying that method. Creeping back downstairs, you donned cloak and boots and wandered around the house until you reached your window. 

You winced at the height. Hmm...But if you used a spare set of linens, you thought you might make it. The next problem was where you would secure the makeshift rope. As you thought about this, horse hooves galloped up the lane and you squinted to see who was arriving at this time of day. 

Not recognizing the man or the horse this far away, you figured it was a person come to do business with your father  
and returned to examining the side of the house. 

“I hope the recent windstorm did not cause structural damage to your house, Miss Y/L/N,” said a male voice—a pleasantly, deep, male voice.

You turned and saw the stranger approach leading his horse and you were speechless for a moment, recognizing the bane of your existence, the much lauded Captain.

“No, sir, it did not,” you answered. “I’m afraid my dilemma is far more serious.”

“Oh?” The Captain took off his hat, revealing a surprising amount of rather unruly light brown hair. You approved. 

“Yes,” You blurted Out, deciding to be thoroughly honest. “I’m supposed to marry tomorrow and I’m plotting an escape.” 

His eyebrows shot up, but he solemnly nodded.

“Did the gentleman turn out to be a rogue?”

“No,” you said. “But he wasn’t my choice. If Father didn’t keep insisting I should meekly fall in line because this man is a supposed paragon of virtue, he is sadly mistaken! I keep picturing him as being horribly stuffy and priggish and imagine being treated with long suffering tolerance rather than as a wife. It’s an unbearable prospect. Money can’t buy happiness or love.” 

“Those are very valid and excellent concerns, indeed,” replied Pike, looking at you with a very interested expression.

“Great man as your father is, I think he grossly exaggerated the fellow’s character. I assure you, being a gentleman does not make one a paragon of virtue, especially after being in the navy. Does that help?”

The corner of your mouth quirked up. Close up, you could see that Pike was not the aged, stern officer you had dreaded at all. 

“A little. But does he have the ability to learn to love me? That has kept me awake at night in dread of ending up like my unfortunate cousin, who lives a dreary existence with a husband who merely tolerates her. I couldn’t bear to think of a future like that.” 

You ended almost in a whisper, eyes dropping to fasten on the sleek stallion who was calmly snatching mouthfuls of grass. 

“Miss Y/N,” Pike said gently. “If I did not think I could give my heart to to my wife, I would not stand up and speak those vows to her nor will I require you to do the same.” 

Face flooding with heat, you were deeply flustered and touched by those words. Kindness was something you hadn’t expected to encounter in him. Few people valued it highly enough in your opinion and many who were labled genteel lacked that rarer trait. From your brief interaction, you began to believe He WAS a quality man—in every sense of the word. The sincerity in his voice meant a great deal to you as well as that was also a quality lacking in your last suitors. 

“Well, you do not SOUND priggish and you do not look it, either,” you blurted, completely taken aback by what he’d said.

You wanted to die with embarrassment when these words popped out of your mouth, but Captain Pike didn’t look offended, but he smiled at you, which completely finished you because it was the most becoming smile you’d ever seen. 

“I’m relieved you think so, my lady,” he said, eyes twinkling at you with good humor. 

Father had gone about this in the completely wrong way! Why hadn’t he mentioned the REAL virtues of the Captain? You wouldn’t have been nearly as stubborn about the prospect of marrying Christopher Pike had you been told the whole truth, rather than given the public image description. 

As you pondered this, You found your desire to flee had greatly diminished. Risking a broken ankle to escape from THIS man now seemed complete and utter foolishness. 

“I apologize for my rude welcome,” you said, recovering your composure. “I have been very.......agitated recently. Would you like to see Father now? I can have Montgomery see to your horse for you.” 

The hired hand was already making his way over to take the reins of Pike’s horse and after receiving a few instructions from the Captain as to his care, soon led the stallion away, talking to him in a Friendly fashion.

“He can wait. Your company is much more appealing to me.” 

Now you were internally swooning. Perhaps There was something to be said about the more mature gentlemen after all, given how kind and dashing he was. 

“You might not say that when you have me underfoot all the time,” you said playfully, taking his offered arm and strolling back toward the house—wall measuring long forgotten. 

“That assumes you stay around for the wedding, Miss Y/N,” he replied with a touch of mischief in his eyes. “From what your father tells me and what I have observed, you have a very bright mind and quick wit and would be very delightful company.”

“So......you do not frown upon your wife having interests in things beyond housekeeping?” You asked hopefully. That was another sore spot for you in the whole marriage issue. 

“Absolutely not. I loathe the custom of treating women like they are simple-minded or a pretty decoration to boast of. A true life partner is far more important to me because I desire a happy marriage. Despite the circumstances of this engagement, I am not looking for someone just to look pleasing on my arm or keep my house or bear an heir. I want a true companion and confidante.” 

 

You smiled brightly. 

“Well, Captain, Father could have saved himself a lot of trouble if he had used similar arguments in favor of you. If you keep this up, I am willing to consider the possibility of not running away tonight.” 

“Hmmm, then You will not be averse to more persuasions?” He asked archly, looking at you with that secretive half smile. 

“No, I will not Captain,” you replied somewhat coquettishly. “Persuade away.” 

And he proceeded to tell you more about his history and reasons for taking a wife, only briefly mentioning his estate for purposes of describing the library and his music room, which he admittedly spent much time in. He asked you about your interests and you enthused on your love of animals, gardening, and a similar love of books. 

Your father was taken aback when you and the Captain peaceably strolled into his study a half hour later. You curtseyed and began to retreat while they were exchanging pleasantries.

“You will be cooperating, will you not?” Your father asked you rather pointedly before you could get away. Stopping in your tracks with your back to the Men you took several deep breaths and made your decision. 

“Yes, Father,” you said quietly. “I will,” and fled to the refuge of your bedroom, trembling slightly at everything that had transpired. You wished that your mother was alive to talk to about these monumental life changes. She would have known what to say to calm your fears. 

As you prepared for bed, you thought about your conversation with the Captain and the comforting genuineness of his speech and behavior. He hadn’t tried to impress you with bragging about his accomplishments or his wealth, nor had he treated you like a child. All your preconceived assumptions had been turned upside down and you had to admit the chances were high that you’d end up falling for your husband. 

Waking up early the next morning, you saw Mrs. Frost the housekeeper setting a tray on the table.

“Wakey, wakey, darling!” She greeted. “I’ve brought breakfast for the bride!” 

You sat up and rubbed the sleep out of your eyes, which widened greatly at the reminder of the wedding. Your nerves began to make an appearance very quickly and you told Mrs. Frost you weren’t sure if you could eat.

“It’s very important though, dearie. You need your nourishment. It will not do to have you fainting during the ceremony, after all. I made the most calming mixture of tea I could think of. That should help settle your nerves a bit.” 

The tea was indeed quite soothing and you were able to eat your meal. After a bath, you dried in front of the fire and read from a book for a while before it was time to get ready. 

Your good friend Carol Marcus arrived to help with the bridal preparations and there was much discussion about your change of heart. After you explained your impressions of the Captain’s good qualities, she seemed much less worried about you.

“I feared it would be a terrible match for you, but if he treats you so nicely, and you find him trustworthy, my heart can be at ease,” Carol said as she helped you do your hair. “I will miss you dearly, though.” 

“Yes, But I will write you often,” you promised. Your trunks were being packed in the next room and it made the reality of leaving your childhood home for good become sharp. 

At last, you slipped into the beautiful white gown your mother had worn, surprised by how well it fit you. 

“You look beautiful, Y/N,” Carol sighed. “I hope you end up as happy as she was.”

“I hope so, too,” you whispered. 

You were silent during the entire journey to the church, trying not to be ill from nerves. Luckily for you, it was a very private affair, only consisting of the clergyman, bride and groom and the witnesses. 

When you made it in the church, your eyes widened at the sight of the Captain in full uniform, looking exceedingly handsome. Another uniformed man, whom you took to be his best man, stood by his side. 

This was all so surreal, you thought, too shy to look at your groom. 

He really had a nice voice, you thought, gaze fixed firmly on his hands in yours as he made his vows. It wasn’t until you’d nearly finished your own promises that you had the courage to look him in the eye, but when you did you found you found yourself receiving an unspoken assurance that you wouldn’t regret this moment. They looked like eyes that could be sharp, piercing, and commanding, but towards you they showed gentleness, calmness, and admiration. 

There was some quiet Congratulations and well wishing after the ceremony finished and you were introduced to Pike’s friend and former first officer, now a Captain in his own right. James T. Kirk was quite stunning in his own way, but acted like he was all too aware of that fact, though he was very courteous and well-mannered. 

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Pike.” He said with a kiss of the hand. “I do believe you will be very good for my mentor here. He’s become a bit odd in his long bachelor ways.” 

“I gather that he is the type to have endearing oddities, rather than irritating ones,” you replied, smiling again now that the formalities were over. “I look forward to finding them out.” 

You met your new husband’s gaze again and beamed saucily. He winked at you, lips curving upwards. Young Kirk looked quite pleased at this and wandered over to Carol and your father.

After the group adjourned to your father’s house and enjoyed a post wedding luncheon, it was time for the goodbyes and you were helped into the carriage for the journey to your new home.

“Is this when the wooing starts?” You asked impishly. “Because we rather did things in reverse order, _husband_.” 

“We did,” he agreed, blue eyes watching you warmly. “And I have every intention of making it up to you, my bride—my very beautiful bride.”

Your cheeks grew warm with pleasure at the compliment and you looked forward to his continuing efforts in the courtship field.


End file.
